


They Wanted It

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wanted it. The Clave wanted her to die. They wanted Jocelyn Fairchild dead and they didn't care what happened to those around her. What it did though was change their world more than they would have liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Walks the Earth

She walked through the streets of Brooklyn looking for a place to stay. She had escaped four days prior from her cell in Alicante. The world had changed in those three years. Of course they could have changed much worse if she hadn't been protecting the Mortal Cup. The Ace of Cups Tarot Card it was on was now protected and hidden where no one could find it.

Finally, she reached her destination: Magnus Bane's house. That's when she noticed it was empty. There was no way that Magnus lived there. He was too proud. All of the windows were smashed in. She turned to look at the one who followed her. She looked human but that was just the shape she was taking.

"Go to there. Check the whole house. Find some sign of where he went," she ordered. The Faerie nodded and entered the building. She stepped back away from the house and waited. Sure enough just a few minutes after the Faerie went into the house, three shadows came up to the house and entered it. There were wards up around the house and someone didn't want to let anyone in. She waited. Finally the Faerie came out of the house quickly. She was being followed by two of the shadows. The third could be seen from one of the windows on the second level. The shadow watched and waited until the other two shadows had the Faerie cornered. The lone shadow jumped out of the window and landed almost beside the other two.

"Why are you here?" the lone shadow demanded.

"I am escorting a mundane home. She did a favor to the Queen and the Queen asked that I escort her home. I had just dropped her off when I saw something inside this house. I wanted to check it out. My Queen would be unhappy if something were to happen to the human," the Faerie said.

"What is your name?"

"Maelora, Shadowhunter."

"Go home and remind the Seelie Queen that the streets are not safe for Shadowhunters or Downworlders with Valentine and his demons running the show."

"My Queen knows this but you should know that she bows down to no one. I have my protections. You shouldn't stick your nose where they don't belong."

"She smells of Idris," one of the other who shadows said.

"How did you get into Idris? It's walls are closed to all who want to enter it," the lone shadow said.

"I was commanded by my Queen to enter the city and I did."

"How?"

"I had inside help. Visions given to my Queen."

"What did you do in the city?"

"I helped a prisoner of the Clave escape. My Queen was unsure of how long the prisoner was held there but she knew that the prisoner was help with no reason and…she thought the prisoner could help with the current order of things in this world."

"She is giving the information way to freely. This is not normal for a Faerie," the last shadow said. The voice was female.

"Yes, she is just letting me capture you three," she said as she finished the last rune on the ground around the three shadows. Quickly the Faerie jumped away before the last bit of the rune was put in place. Before any of the shadows could talk or move a giant windstorm started inside the cage built by the runes. The cloaks worn by the shadows fell open. The hoods were ripped off their heads. "Jace Herondale, Isabelle Lightwood, Luke Garroway. Some of the leaders of the Shadowhunter resistance."

"Lady, my name is not Jace Herondale. It's Jace Wayland."

"No, Jace it is not. You are not Michael Wayland's son. The man you think is your father is not. Your father was killed before you were ripped from your mother's womb. Also the man who raised you was not your father was well. The man who raised you was Valentine Morgenstern."

"Yes, I know that part but…"

"Herondale…Stephen's son?" Luke asked. She nodded.

"You three are not who I wanted to meet tonight. I wanted to meet a demon of Valentine's. Maelora, return to the Court. Tell the Queen I will send word when I need her. Until then tell her that the mortal world is not safe. Have her recall all the Faeries and let none leave the Court." She turned to look at the three standing in the cage. She laughed. "Where can I be sure to find a demon? I need to deliver a message to Valentine."

"You'll get yourself killed," Isabelle said.

"No, I won't. Either you tell me or I will just wander the town."

"Any bar in town will have a demon of two in it," Luke said. Jace and Isabelle glared at him. Then they watched as she walked away from them.

"Who are you?" Isabelle called out to her. She stopped and turned around before smiling.

"I have Ithuriel's blood in me. My father is Valentine Morgenstern. You may call me Lady." She grew fuzzy to their vision before she totally blinked out of sight. The three were left standing in their cage. Seconds later, it dissolved into a cloud of shiny dust. They were free.


	2. Rogue Hunters

Jace, Isabelle, and Luke entered the flat they were living in. Alex and Max Lightwood were just setting the table after cooking dinner. They were just one small group of hunters that were operating in the city. Valentine had control of New York State. Valentine let the demons run lose. He had smaller spots of control all around Idris. Most of the United States was under his control. The world knew about demons now. Some of the world knew about Shadowhunters. Ninety-five percent of Shadowhunters were stuck in Idris. Any that stepped out of Idris were killed. That's where Maryse and Robert Lightwood were. Hell that's where most adult Shadowhunters were they had been in the city for the Accords when Valentine took over. He was so close to having the world under his control. He had the Mortal Sword but he didn't have the cup. He had completed the conversion spell on the Mortal Sword it was now an instrument of evil.

Jace looked around the room and found Clary sitting against the sidewall, looking out onto the city. She hadn't spoken since the demon attack in her building while looking for the Mortal Cup. She hadn't really reacted in that time either. She ate when she was hungry and she slept when she was tired. No one knew what to do. That was four years ago. Four years that Simon and Jace couldn't fix her. It was slowly killing Luke. He had lost Jocelyn and then Clary.

Sudden movement at the window drew his gaze from Max and Alec to Clary. She was looking out the window and trying to reach out to something. By the time that he got to the window, there was nothing outside the window.

"Clary," Max called. "Its time to eat dinner. Come on. It's spaghetti. Your favorite."

Clary stood up from her seat and headed towards the table. She sat down in the seat she always sat in and started eating. Jace shook his head. Max sat down beside her and started eating. Max was the only one who could eat at the same time that she did. He talked the whole time to her about Naruto. Telling her everything that had happened while she has been away from reality.

"Jace, what happened out there?" Simon asked.

"We met a strange woman. She used runes I have never seen to create a small prison cage for her. She commands the Faeries. The Seelie Queen is protecting her. The Seelie Queen sent a Faerie to break her out of Alicante. She was being held there in a cell. The Clave had her locked up. She now roams free."

"Are you speaking of Lady?" Magnus Bane asked as he entered the flat. He was dress rather somber compared to his normal dress.

"What do you know of her?"

"I heard rumors of someone they called Lady being taken by the Clave just before Valentine took over. The Clave never gave a reason for taking her. She was just some mundane child. Some of the older Shadowhunters balked at the kidnapping of her but then Valentine happened. Her code name was Lady. Her real name was basically erased from record. I'm not sure that she even knows it. She was to be treated like the enemy. That means the worst torture imaginable. The Clave has had four years to torture her. It's probably their second focus next to getting rid of Valentine."

"That's a good bit of information," Alec said. He turned to look at Clary. She was finished eating. Alec reached over and cleaned the little bit of sauce off of her face. She smiled at him and nodded. Alec nearly fell of out of his seat. Before he could look at Clary again though the look on her face was gone. Alec looked over at Jace and saw that he had seen it too. Clary had been to hospitals all over the state and countless Warlocks had seen her. None could explain what was happening to her.

"We are all just tired," Luke said, taken attention away from Clary. "We should eat and go to bed. We can talk about it all in the morning."

Max grumbled but he finished his food and went to go to bed. There were only three real bedrooms in the flat. Max had the smallest one, Clary had the second largest, and Magnus and Alec had the largest. Isabelle had a small makeshift room made with Japanese screens. It worked for her. Simon almost never really slept as a vampire. Luke and Jace slept on cots set up in another part of the flat that was also sectioned off with Japanese screens. Neither on really ever slept at the same time, both took watch at some point during the night with Simon. Clary was the only person who had ever really slept soundly over the past four years. Jace, Simon, and Luke were almost happy that she didn't know what was going on around her. It meant that she didn't see the horrors that they saw everyday.

The last horror that she saw was that demon, Abbadon, coming out of Madame Dorothea's body…


	3. Four Years Ago

Jace remembered it so well. They had been at Madame Dorothea's for a while. Talking with her and telling her that she had the Mortal Cup. Madame Dorothea had been very angry that the kids thought that she had it. She didn't like being called a liar.

Then before they knew it, there were Shadowhunters entering the small flat and a demon was suddenly there. Jace quickly pulled Clary out of the demons reach. He pushed her back into the crowd of Shadowhunters. There were seven of them in total. Jace felt that Clary would be safe. That was before the The Five-Dimensional Door opened and more demons entered the flat. Madame Dorothea was gone. Jace figured that she had been dead for a while now and the demon hiding inside of her.

"Get her out of here," one of the Shadowhunters said. Jace saw that one of the younger Shadowhunters drew Clary from the room. He had his stele out and was looking for more demons as he went. Jace smiled, Clary was safe. Jace readied his stele for the fight that was to come. He turned but found that there were no demons left. They had all gone back through the portal.

"You are Jace Wayland?" one of the Shadowhunters asked. Jace nodded. "Was the Mortal Cup found?"

"Sort of, Sir. Madame Dorothea does not like nor trust the Clave. It seems that Clary's mother hid the Mortal Cup in a Tarot card that she painted for Madame Dorothea. We were about to pull it out of the card when you all came in. The card is there on the table. Jace pointed at the table at the deck of cards. The lead Shadowhunter picked up the deck of cards and starting looking through them. "It's the Ace of Cups."

"Thank you, Wayland. You are free to go," the lead Shadowhunter said. Jace nodded and left. He went out of the building and expected to find Clary outside. She was not there.

"She said that she was going back to the institute. She felt safer there. I trusted that she could get back on her own."

Jace quickly left for the institute and what he found when he got there still shakes him to his core to this day. Clary was sitting on the steps of the institute She was looking out onto the street but Jace could tell by the look in her eye that she saw nothing. Jace tried everything to snap her from where ever she was.

The noise brought everyone from the institute, including Hodge. Alec carried Clary inside and called for Magnus immediately. When he arrived he could find nothing wrong with her.

Months were spent trying to find what was wrong with her. Then one day after coming home from another test at a Mundie hospital, the Institute was found in shambles. Hodge was missing and so was Hugo. That was the last time that any of them had set foot in the Institute. They deemed it unsafe and fled for safer ground. That next morning all of the Shadowhunters in the New York area were killed. Jace and his now family were the only ones left. Magnus tried to contact the Clave in Idris but got nothing for two weeks then finally someone answered. It was Robert Lightwood. That's when they found out what happened. The Clave had lost. Valentine made his stand and he won the battle. Now both sides were waiting for the right time to start the battle that would start the war.

"The Tarot desk that you said had the Cup...the Ace of Cups was missing...but Valentine doesn't have it. He has some of the Shadowhunters still alive and is trying to get the cup for their release. We don't have it...do you?"

"Clary never got it from the card. She doesn't have the card...Clary is...catatonic, Robert. She can't talk. She doesn't react to anything."

"Who survived?" Robert asked.

"Alec, Izzy, Max, myself, uh...Clary's friend Simon, and Magnus Bane. We are staying somewhere safe...for now. I won't tell you where...just in case. Valentine's spies could be anywhere. We took what we could from the Institute. Spare weapons and Hodge's copy of the Gray Book. Other books about demons. When Hodge disappeared we figured it couldn't be good. It wasn't safe there anymore. Alec, Max, and Izzy miss you guys a lot but...we can't go to Idris can we?"

"No, the Clave has shut their borders to everyone. Better to lose a few Shadowhunters than lose them all by letting a traitor in...we can't even bring in our kids. Other Shadowhunters' kids are trapped or dead as well. We had no warning. The toll is at 300 dead confirmed...we can't even guess at the rest. We estimate that over a thousand could be dead. Magnus was trying so hard to get a connection here they finally took a look at the signature. We stood up from him and said that he could be trusted. We had to know how you were. Maryse would want to talk but...she's a wreck right now. Her whole family has been killed. Jace take care of them. They need you."

"Robert, there is someone else here. He wants to talk to you."

"Hello Robert," Luke said. Robert looked at him in confusion. Then his eyes widened.

"What are you doing there?" Robert asked.

"I...Clary's mother is Jocelyn...Fairchild. I have been around them for a few years. I tracked down the kids to make sure they are fine."

"She lived?" Robert asked. Luke nodded. "I am putting you in charge of protecting my child. You and that Warlock, Magnus Bane. Anything happens to any of them and you both will die."

"I understand. Clary is like my own daughter."

"Who is..."

"You know who. Jocelyn was pregnant when she left him. I have been around Clary since she was a child...she is nothing like her father."

"Jace said that something was wrong with her. What is it?"

"She's like a...I don't know. She has no personality. She is gone. Like she is stuck in another world. She eats and sleeps. Does all the things she needs to do to live. But its not Clary. She hasn't been like that since the Shadowhunters broke up Jace and her trying to get the Mortal Cup. Jace blames the Shadowhunters. She was fine when she left the room but after the one escorted her out...she was never the same. Anything could have happened between her leaving Jace and him arriving to find her like that on the steps of the Institute. Do you know anything?"

"No, nothing. Why would the Clave want to do something to Clary. They didn't know who she was. I've read the report. She was taken for a mundane child that was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Robert...if I find out..."

"I know nothing."

"We need to stop...Valentine could be tracking us. Magnus will contact the Clave in the same way on the last day of every month. Midnight."

"I will let them know. Try to find all you can about any living Shadowhunters in the area. Protect them...I have a feeling we will need them all."

"We will."


	4. Clary Fray No Longer Lives Here

Jace was talking to Clary about the demon that he and Simon had fought the night before on their way home from the grocery store. She never reacted to anything anymore. Jace, Alec, and Luke had come home three weeks ago covered in demon parts, human blood, and their own blood and she didn't even act like anything was wrong.

Two years ago she had fallen down the steps and broken a leg...there was nothing from her. No cry of pain, nothing. She was a medical and a mystical wonder. There was no one alive that could help them.

Sometimes Jace just wants to let her leave them. She has tried before. Let her go out into the night and let her die. Then he wouldn't have to look at her and feel his heart ache at the loss of her. His heart was stone. Those things that his...Valentine had taught him were still there. He could embrace those feelings and it felt better. Because to let himself feel...he felt like he would shatter into a million pieces.

He wasn't Michael Wayland's son. If he could believe what Lady had told him. There was no reason that Lady was lying to him. She was friends with Faeries and they never lied. They couldn't lie. Her truths hurt him. The man that he thought was his father...Michael Wayland was never his father. The man who raised him was the one who had killed Wayland.

He needed answers. Hell he wanted them bad enough that he would search out the man that had lied to him his whole childhood. He had spent sometime with Luke getting answers for the questions about who his real parents were. He hadn't like those either. His father had been an idiot. Divorcing the woman he loved just because Valentine didn't want him to be married to the sister of a werewolf. Luke talked long and hard over what Amatis went through after Stephen left her. He even talked about what he knew about his grandmother. The Inquisitor. Someone that Jace had never wanted to meet. The stories told over what had happened to her. How she turned cold and hard after the death of her son and then daughter in law and child. How she grieved for her grandson that was still alive.

Jace didn't know how to react to it all. He had family. He for the first time in his life had real family. Not family adopted. Not the Lightwoods but real family. He couldn't see them though. He couldn't walk into their arms. They were in Idris. Everybody was cut off from their family. They knew their family though. He didn't. He used to think that Clary was all he needed. That was no longer. Clary didn't need anyone.

Jace sighed and got up from where he was sitting beside Clary. He grabbed his stele and left the flat. No one saw him go and he didn't look back. He should have because then he would have seen the look on Clary's face.

Lady walked through the streets of New York. She wanted to see a demon but none were showing their selves to her. She wanted to give the demon a message for Valentine. The way it was going now, she was going to have to go to Valentine on his ship.

Lady watched as a human man slapped a human woman. She sighed. Valentine thought that he was saving the world from demons. What he didn't understand was that while humans acted like they did, demons would find a way into the world. Human darker emotion drew demons to the world. While people like Valentine existed, demons would come to this world.

She smiled at the man before making a motion with her hand. Her stele appeared out of nowhere and she drew a rune in the air. Seconds later, the man fell over like a huge wind hit him. The woman looked at him before taking off running away from him. When the man stood up he looked around like he didn't know where he was and then he went back inside of the building he was in front of.

Lady went along her way to the waterfront. When she got there, Valentine was standing at the entrance to his ship.

"Do you have the Mortal Cup?" Valentine asked. Lady nodded. "Where is it?"

"Safe."

"Where have you been for these past four years. If you truly were a Shadowhunter you would have come after me."

"I am truly a Shadowhunter. Of a purer line than yourself. I never was going to give you the Cup. I just wanted to meet you face to face. Your demons made themselves scarce."

"Most of the lesser demons are scared of you. They run from you. My greater demons are elsewhere. Doing more important things."

"Never thought of that. Must be my blood."

"So what do you want? You know I will kill you?"

"No, you won't. I know where Jace is and Clary. I can take you to them. Lucian is there as well. I will let you kill Lucian and take your children away with you if you give me the sword and make a promise on the angel that you will never touch a stele again. Promise that you will never think of a demon. Promise that you will never try to change the Shadowhunters world again."


	5. Demons Running Scared

Jace exited the flat and didn't anybody on the streets. As he walked around he found no demons. Usually he could spit and find a rogue vampire or other unsavory demons. Now there was no one. One hour of walking he finally found a human looking demon. He couldn't place what it was but the demon was scared. Jace had rarely seen a demon scared.

"Hunts us, kills us, no fear of us," the demon said. Jace looked around. There was no one there. Before Jace could turn his head back he heard a thump. He whipped his head around and found that there was an Angel Blade stuck deep in the demons chest. Jace saw a small patch of bright white light in the demon's eyes before he disappeared. Jace drew his own Angel Blade and held it in a ready position.

"Won't hurt you, Jace," a giggling voice said. It seemed to come from all around him. He knew the laugh. He had heard it before. A long time ago, in his dreams.

Lady stared at Valentine.

"Do you take me up on my offer?" Valentine laughed. Lady smiled. "Fine then, you will never see your children again…until Clary kills you that is. You will kill Jace and Clary will kill you. How do you like that Valentine? Your own flesh and…well I can't said blood now can I? Is Ithuriel still alive?"

"Who are you?" Valentine asked.

"You will know me what the time is right."

"Do you really think that Clary would kill me? She is sitting in a flat somewhere in this city; she has no thoughts and no memories. If no one cooked for her, she would just die. Clary is no threat to me."

"You just think that, Valentine. Just think the thoughts in your head. Once your daughter has figured out what you have done, she will kill you. I know what your plans are. I know that when the Accords are signed you plan to attack. I know your numbers and I know just what to do to stop you. I know who to kill…that would kill your plan wouldn't it?"

"Get her now!" Valentine commanded. Lady turned to face Agramon. Agramon didn't shift forms; he didn't do anything but stand there. Lady smiled at him. "Agramon, I command you by the Sword, kill her."

"He won't touch me, if he does Raziel will make sure that he dies. He will just disappear. He won't go to hell; he won't go to his dimension. He will just disappear. He doesn't know if he want to obey you."

"I have complete control over him. He does my bidding."

"Valentine, don't worry I am leaving now. I have things to do, demons to kill, and humans to save. FROM YOU!" Lady turned around and walked away. Valentine called for all of his demons to attack her, but they didn't. He couldn't command them to do that. Lady scared them. They feared her worse than they feared Valentine.

Jace went home. He couldn't do much good if all the demons were lying low. The hall lights were out which set him on edge. They were never out. Never. Jace drew his Angel Blade and held it ready. He knocked on the flats door and waited. Alec answered the door quickly. Too quickly. Alec looked fine. There were no marks on his body. Alec slowly let him into the flat. Jace looked around. Everyone was in the living room area, everyone except Clary.

"Where is she?"

"We don't know. Max was reading, and she was sitting beside him. She got up to go to the bathroom and then she was gone. She went through the front door. All the locks were disabled. She left. Jace she seemed restless. We spent two hours looking for her. There were no tracks. Magnus can't track her. She's gone."

"She'll be fine. There are no demons out there. Still I want you and Izzy ready. I wanna search the whole city for her."

"There is one thing, Jace," Magnus said. Jace turned to look at him.

"I was searching for spell magic while they were out looking for her. A portal was opened close to here. A one time trip. I don't know where it went but…"

"It couldn't have been her. Other than you, no other Warlock would think of opening a portal inside this state," Jace said. He went to the chest on the other side of the room and started gearing up. This time he was heavily armed. Alec and Izzy equally outfitted themselves out. The three were just about to leave when the door opened and Clary walked in. She smiled at Jace and hugged him.

Alec's eyes were drawn to the door. Outside stood demons.

"Jace!" Alec screamed drawing his Angel Blade and naming it. Jace looked behind Clary and tried to get her to let go but he found that she wouldn't...or it wouldn't. Clary was there any more.

"Thank you for letting me live here these past few years," the demon said. He smiled at them all before he finally let Jace go. "It was just easier to let you think that something had happened to her than for me to act like her and mess up. Valentine has been happy with my reports. Telling him everything that you guys have told me...but of course, now your usefulness is over. Now I get to kill you."

"Just try," Jace said. He already had out two Angel Blades. Izzy stood beside him with her whip ready. Before any of them could move a human started to walk though the crowd of demons. He smiled at the rogue Shadowhunters before he motioned with his hand. All of the demons rushed the humans.


	6. Idris

Jace still didn't know how he had lived through the fight with the demons. Hell he didn't know how all of them had lived through it all. All of the demons that had tried to kill them were dead. Except for the one who had been impersonating Clary. He was still alive and tied to a chair in the flat. Alec and Magnus were trying to get information from him. Izzy and Simon were looking for a new place for them to live. Jace was outside the loft, keeping a lookout.

He had been outside for an hour when Magnus joined him outside.

"We have a problem. The demon gave us information. He thinks that Clary is dead."

"He thinks?" Jace asked.

"Well…on that day that you found that demon masking himself as her, he saw her being taken away by Shadowhunters. That is why he stepped in as her. He didn't think she would ever come back."

"Shadowhunters…he has to be lying."

"He's not. That I could tell. Why would the Shadowhunters want her?"

"Because she was the last link to the Mortal Cup for Valentine," Lady said from where she was standing on the other side of the roof from Jace. "She knew where it was and how to get it. They never believed your story about it being in the Tarot Card. They locked her away in the lowest dungeons of Alicante. She hasn't seen the sun in years. They didn't want Lucian Greymark or his little wolves to be able to smell her out. Of course, they never believed that what happened would have. I can take you all to Idris. I can save your lives for a while. We can rally the Shadowhunters. The Clave will bend if all of the remaining Shadowhunters grow a backbone. Valentine's demons are scared of me but while I am on one side of the city, they are on the other. Doing more damage because they know it hurts. If we all, and I mean, all of the Shadowhunters leave the city, Valentine won't find a reason to kill. These humans are scared. They cannot stop him. We can't stop him as he is. We are too few, he has too many that he can call. Do you want to go to Idris or not?"

"Lady, listen we can't just abandon the city. We have to protect the humans," Jace stated forcefully.

"And how can you do that now? Just last night three more Shadowhunters were killed. I have taken over fourteen to Idris as it stands. You are the only ones left in the state. I have been very busy. Now do you want to live or not? I am sure that Clary would love to see you. The first thing that we are going to do once we get there is break her out. For every demon you kill more are brought in to replace them. Valentine's hold expands more and more each day. We need to unite."

"If things go bad, will we be able to come back?" Jace asked.

"Of course, unless you are dead. I have a feeling though that we will succeed. We will destroy Valentine once and for all. Can you get them all to come?"

"I think that I can," Jace said. Lady smiled and jumped down from the roof. She landed on her feet and started walking away. Jace watched her until he could no longer see her, then he and Magnus went inside. This was going to be a fun discussion.

XXXXXXX

Lady smiled as Jace, Isabelle, Max, Alec, Luke, Simon, and Magnus walked towards her. They were in the middle of City Park and Lady already had the portal in which they were traveling ready. All they had to do was step through. Magnus, Alec, and Jace went first. They wanted out of the city. Talking with Lady would come later, when they were safer. Max was next through and Isabelle, Simon, and Luke were the last through. She smiled as a small group of demons entered the park heading for her. She stepped through the portal and when she arrived safely in Idris, it closed.

"Where are we?" Isabelle asked. Lady smiled and was about to tell her when Luke spoke up.

"This is Lake Lyn."

"The Mortal Mirror," Lady said. Luke looked at her in shock.

"This is where Jonathan Shadowhunter summoned Raziel and had himself changed. This is what I saw every night in my dreams. I was visited by Raziel in my dreams and Ithruiel. My blood father. Jace's blood father. We both have the blood of an Angel in us. Jonathan Morgenstern has the blood of demons. He is who attacked you in the flat. He follows his father's orders."

"Where is Clary?" Jace demanded. Lady smiled. She held up her arm and showed them a rune. Footsteps were heard behind them and all turned ready to attack.

"Mrs. Fray?" Simon asked.

"Simon, my daughter told me that you have been turned into a Vampire."

"You've talked to Clary?" Simon asked. Jocelyn Fray smiled at him and looked at Lady. Standing where she had been was Clary. She looked older and wiser. Her body was now marked in many Shadowunter runes. Half of them Jace had never seen. He was so surprised to see her standing there that he didn't do anything. Luke was the first to recover.


	7. Clary's Story

"How did this...how are you...?" Luke asked. Clary smiled at him and opened her arms. Luke ran to her and hugged her.

"Do you want me to explain it all?" Clary asked. Luke nodded. Clary nodded and went to hug everyone. Max was slightly scared but in the end he hugged her. "I won't be stopped. Save your questions for the end.

"It started when I left Dorothea's. I was stopped by a lady, her name was…Imogen…Herondale…I think. Yes, that is it. Jace's grandmother. She is trapped within the city now. She asked me if I was Clary Fray and when I said yes, two men stepped behind me and grabbed my arms. I was shocked. She told me that I was under arrest for treason against the Clave. I fought her but in the end she won. I was knocked unconscious by a rune. When I woke up I was in a cell. I don't know how much time had passed. There was food on a tray in front of me. I wasn't hungry. I stood up shakily and walked around the cell. I could find now way out. Your stele was gone, Jace. Taken from me. Of course, when Imogen finally came to ask questions of me her first was where I had gotten a stele. She knew that I was not trained nor was I being trained as a Shadowhunter. I didn't answer her. That's how the first week of my life went in the cells. She asked questions and I didn't answer.

"Then for almost two weeks no one came to me. I heard the guards talking about this person who I was being kept from. How he would be able to smell me. I didn't understand what they were saying. Then Imogen came back to me, she was angry asked how I had helped Valentine. I of course told them that I had never helped Valentine, I had never seen Valentine. That is when she decided that if I wasn't answering questions I was not to be treated nicely. I don't know how long I was tortured. I don't know anything of that time until I started dreaming. An Angel came to me his name was Ithuriel. He showed me my life. The life that I could have had if the Shadowhunters had not taken me. There was pain in it yes but it was my pain. Now the world is in pain.

"They have chose to do what they want and now we are suffering. Ithuriel spent months getting me all the information I needed. Rune training came in dreams but so did fighting training. When I returned to the land of the conscious, Imogen was scared of me. They hadn't been able to get me to respond or eat for over two years. I came out of my coma like state a changed girl. I knew everything. That Luke was a Werewolf and the person they were hiding me from. That Jace was a Herondale and Simon in the meantime had become a Vampire. I also saw the people that because of Valentine would have died but didn't like Max. I also saw the ones that died that shouldn't have.

"'We can't change the past.' Ithuriel told me. 'Just make the best of what we have.' I could even have Ithuriel visit others. It took him two years to get the Seelie Queen to finally trust her dreams and send someone to rescue me. The Faerie that come for me got the Book of the White and had Ragnor Fell create the potion to wake my mother. A troop of Faeries rescued her from Valentine. They they came for me. All waiting for the alarm that never happened Maelora got into and out of the city undetected. She had a stele for me. When I touched the stele…the power I felt. This stele was made for me by the angels. I create runes that are not in the book of the Gray. My runes are gifts from the angels, no matter how my angel blood was gotten.

"We have a war to start and it needs to start soon, first is getting into Idris. There are a few there who are on Valentine's side that need to be taken care of. Once there the planning will start. I have something that will give us an edge over Valentine. First though, Jace you have something that I need. Your dagger. You have yet to clean it. I need the blood of the human you wounded. I need it to track down Jonathan Morgenstern before he can get into Idris and drop the wards. He must not be allowed to do that."

"That was…you mean that he is alive?" Luke asked. Clary nodded. Luke looked at Jocelyn.

"He is not savable though. He had demon blood in him. He would kill children and laugh over it. I have seen him do it to Max…in our other timeline."


	8. Sebastian Verlac

They all arrived at the outskirts of Alicante. Clary had them stop once during the night to sleep. She kept watch the whole night and didn't talk to anyone. Finally, when the morning sun was just coming up over one of the hills, see saw him. He was just a faint outline on the horizon but he was coming steadily closer on horseback.

"Wake!" Clary screamed. Everyone jumped to his or her feet ready to fight. Those who had steles had them in their hands. "Jonathan is coming over the hill. He will be here in minutes. He lives in the city and will be allowed it. We must stop him. The Clave will not last the night if her gets into the city."

"Clary, what can he do?" Jocelyn called out.

"Don't let him touch you. He had demon blood in him. He can hurt you!" Clary watched as he got close and saw them, he jerked the horse to a trot and slowly made his way to them. He rode up to them and dismounted his horse.

"Intruders into Alicante will be killed on sight!" He called as he pulled out his stele.

"Valentine's son will also be killed on sight!" Clary called out to him. He turned to look at her.

"Who are you to call me Valentine's son? His son is standing beside you," Jonathan spat at her. "I am Sebastian Verlac. My family is in Alicante."

"You killed Sebastian to take his name and this is Jace Lightwood. He may have been raised by Valentine but he is not his blood and bone. You are. He let you know who he was." Clary ducked as he threw something at her. She caught it quickly and kept it in her hand. Jace stepped in front of her.

"Who are you?" Jonathan asked. Clary smiled as she threw the dagger back at him.

"Me? Just your sister. I am Clarissa Morgenstern. Daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild. I will stop you!" Clary smiled as Jonathan caught the dagger and held it out in front of him. He remounted his horse and took off away from them. Clary motioned for everyone to stay. "He won't be sent back into the city this night or any other. Valentine will think that I know his plan."

"What did he plan to do?" Alec asked, keeping his weapon out.

"The wards keep demons out and only demon blood can cause them to come down. The Clave thought they had the perfect plan. Until Jonathan was born. He has demon blood in him but since he is Shadowhunter he is welcome in the city. He planed to use his blood to pull them down."

"Why did the Angel tell you so much?" Luke asked. Clary smiled at him before looking out onto the hill where Jonathan disappeared.

"When the Clave did what they did to me, as I said they change our lives to the worst. Seeing the path that we were on, it would have led to the downfall of the Clave and the death of humans on this Earth. I mean all humans. Without us here in Alicante when the Accords were signed in that reality…all life on Earth but demons died. Humans, Fey, Warlocks, Vampires, and Werewolves. All killed because of Valentine. He used the demons to destroy the Shadowhunters as we know the organization. Because of that, the Angels turned their back on the Shadowhunters. The Sword and the Cup no longer held the Demons at bay. The Demons took over the Earth."

"Why did they turn their back?" Max asked. Clary sighed.

"I don't know. Ithuriel never told me. Raziel fought against it. He is the one who created us but the majority ruled. Earth was no longer theirs to control, so maybe they didn't care about it any more? We may never know but I do know on thing. Ithuriel did not want they happening. He gave me the knowledge to defeat Valentine. I know what to do and how to do it…I just have to set up the scenario right to get the players into place."

"What are we going to do now?" Jocelyn asked.

"We to the Clave. They won't be happy seeing me back in Alicante but they will have to live with it. They have traitors in their midst and I need to remove them. We have little time and we need all of it. Come with me. I can get through the wards with no problem.

Malachi stared at the intruders that were brought before the Clave. Somehow they had entered the city with anyone stopping them. The wards didn't stop them either.

"State your names!" An unknown man demanded.

"Jocelyn Fairchild."

"Alexander Lightwood."

"Isabelle Lightwood."

"Jace Lightwood."

"Max Lightwood."

"Simon Lewis."

"Lucian Graymark."

"Magnus Bane."

"Clarissa Morgenstern," Clary finished off the group. All of them people standing and sitting before them turned to stare at her.


	9. The Traitor

Clary looked at Malachi as she said her name. All of the Clave was looking at her. She knew that they knew who she was.

"Your are the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern?" The same voice asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Clarissa died over a month ago in her cell. She killed herself," a different voice said.

"No, I escaped from the prison with the help of the Queen of the Seelie court. I don't know who put a body in that cell and said it was me but it wasn't."

"You mean that all those times…" another voice started. I turned to the voice. Robert Lightwood. "You all swore that you did not have her in your cells. You let me go through them looking."

"I was not in those cells. I was in the secret ones underground. Where no one could smell me. My father these past years is a werewolf. He helped raise me. He would have been able to smell me if he got into the city somehow. They couldn't risk that. After Valentine took control well it was just easier to keep me there. Things like this are why Valentine wants to over through the Clave. But his way is not the right way. First, we have to focus on him and then we can focus on changing that which has become a cancer in the heart of the Shadowhunters."

"You can really believe this child can you?" Malachi asked. Clary turned to him. "She has never even been marked and thinks that she can talk to us like this?"

"I talk how I want to traitors, Malachi. You are the worst of them all. You pass information onto Valentine. You have no shame in what you will do for power. All you need to do is find the cup and your master would grant you your hearts desire. You want to control the Shadowhunters. Be Valentine's second in command…well here is your chance…I have the cup here," Clary said as she pulled a cup out of her robes. She held it out for them all to see. It was the Mortal Cup. "Come and get it…"

Malachi was standing on the spot ready to spring at her when a caw was heard from up above. Hugo was flying around above them. Jace pulled out his stele and was ready but the bird never dove towards them.

"There is the proof that there is a traitor among you. Hugin, Valentine's own bird is here in the city. What are you going to do about it?" Clary demanded. A clamoring of voices was heard from where the Clave was sitting. Before Malachi could do anything he was grabbed and his stele was yanked from him.

"Give us the names of the others and you will die…otherwise we will give you to Valentine to tell him that you failed," the first voice said.

The group from New York was waiting in a house. Luke and Jocelyn had drug them all here after the Clave had dismissed them. A lady had answered the door and let them, after a few minutes of hushed whispering between the three adult Shadowhunters.

The children and Magnus were all in the living room waiting for the adults to finish their conversation. Clary looked around the house.

"Jace, this is Stephen Herondale's first wife, Amatis. She is also Luke's sister. She has some things for you from her real father. Things she kept. I am sure that once this all calms down she will give them to you."

"Clary, this...is all a little scary," Izzy said. Clary nodded.

"I know it is. I have had time to get used to it. You haven't. I don't see everything from the future. I just know what to change and how to change it. Everything else is just a byproduct of seeing what I need to see. A vision of Amatis giving Jace that box was what told me that Jace really was a Herondale. Imogen will be happy when she finds out. She has family and a piece of Stephen back. Of course, Jace won't like it that much," Clary said as she turned to look at him. "She did die in that other reality to save your life. She knew who you were by the scar on your shoulder. All Herondale's have it."

"How did this...come to this?" Simon asked.

"You know the theory. There are a million realities out there. Each one a fork in the road. Well, this one is different than it should have been for one reason. They wanted Valentine stopped at all costs and they took me. We were supposed to stop Valentine and set his plans back. But instead you were all looking for me and didn't have the chance. You never saw the signs. One thing moved in their favor though. Valentine never got the cup. He has the sword but not the cup. And because of me...he won't find the Mortal Glass either. Hodge Starkweather will not have the chance to accidentally tell Jonathan where it is. Hodge is safely ensconced in a cell here in Alicante."

"That's where he went?" Alec asked. Clary shook her head 'no.'

"He was at first just running but then he figured that since he failed Valentine and was not able to get the cup. He should hide. So he let himself get caught." Clary stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Everyone heard talking and then nothing. Luke came out of the kitchen.

"Clary is going to sleep. The Lightwood's Amatis tells me are staying with another family here in town. Max, Isabelle, and Alec are welcome to stay here or I can show you were they are...I don't know if you want to go or not," Luke stated unsure.

"I would like to see mom and dad but...I don't feel safe unless I am with you guys," Max said. Everyone else nodded. Amatis came out of the kitchen and smiled.

"I have a guest room with a bed for Magnus and Alec. I have a smaller room that two cots can fit in...unless there is another couple that would like my bed?" Amatis asked looking at Jocelyn and Luke.

"Simon and I can have the two cots. Let the Lightwoods pile on the floor. Jocelyn, you don't mind taking the couch do you?" Luke asked. Jocelyn shook her head 'no.'

"Clary has my other room. Its small but I think she wants to be alone. Luke will show you where the bed clothes are. I am going to bed. This has been a tiring day for us all. I am sure the Clave will want you before them in the morning bright and early."


	10. Decisions

Clary snuck out of the house, early in the morning. She climbed out of a window and onto the lattice outside. She had a meeting to go to and she couldn't be late. She moved through the city to one of the gates and was met outside the gate by an older gentleman.

"So you are Clarissa?" Valentine asked. Clary nodded at him. He smiled.

"I am also Lady…you should have taken my offer. I would have put you into a world of your mind like you wouldn't believe. You would have been loved by Jace and me. You would have never known the difference. Now though you must die…don't you want to die…get away from this mortal life where you will never win? Never be head of the Shadowhunters. I've met Jonathan. I am surprised that he didn't come with you."

"He's around," Valentine stated. Clary laughed. She drew her stele and traced a rune into the air. Valentine watched in surprise when a small patch of the air around him started crackling. He drew his stele.

"All I've done is put up a shield of silence. It won't hurt you. What I have to say to you is just for your ears only. The Angels are not happy with you. They see what you are doing and they don't like it…stop your plan now and they won't kill you. Continue and you will die."

"The Angels won't kill me I am doing their work. Doing what they should have done. Downworlders are a risk to the world that I can't ignore. If we let them run free any longer…they will destroy this world."

"You see things how you want and you are jealous. You want their power. You hate that the Angels didn't give you their power. How can you fight them if you don't have their power…its easy…you aren't supposed to. We humans have to live with those that are supposed to be here. We have to share this world because without them…the humans would die and then so would the Shadowhunters."

"No, they won't. I don't know why you are protecting them. Downworlders are going to destroy this world."

"You are blinded by hatred. We will meet you on the battlefield, father. Meet me at Lake Lyn in one week with whatever creatures you can drum up. Then we will see whom the Angels hold dear. Me or you." Clary used her stele and drew a rune. The air stopped crackling and Clary nodded at her father. She turned to leave but her father had other plans. He raised his arm and dropped it. From out of seemingly nowhere, Jonathan came. He held a sword in his hands and drove it through the body of his sister. Jonathan smiled when her body fell to the floor.

"Come Jonathan. We have work to do. The Mortal Cup needs to be found. Clary would not trust the Clave with it. They might give it to me. It's not inside the city. Check her."

Jonathan grabbed Clary's body and rolled it over. Inside the robes was a small map with an X on it. Jonathan smiled and held it out to his father. Valentine grabbed the map and looked at it.

"We have to go now. This is far away and they will find her body soon," Valentine said. He whistled and two horses came to him.

"Yes, Father."

Jace was the first one out of the gates in the morning looking for Clary. It wasn't him that found her though. Jocelyn was the one to find her. Her only child that she claimed was laying the dirt outside of the safest city in the world right now, dead. She let out a wail that everyone heard. Luke was the first to reach her. Izzy and Jace were next. Lastly were the rest of the Lightwoods.

She was given all the honors that Shadowhunters received.

Jace did not go to the funeral. He hadn't set foot outside of Amatis's house since her body had been found. He hadn't even eaten since then either. When the room suddenly became so bright that closing his eyes and throwing his arm across his face did not dim the light, he thought that he was dying.


	11. The Angel Sage

Finally, the light dimmed down enough so that Jace could pull his arm away from his face but he still couldn't open his eyes.

"Jace Lightwood, my name is Raziel. I gave you your powers and abilities. Will you serve me?"

"Yes," Jace said as he opened his eyes. Before him was truly the angel Raziel. He looked exactly like most pictures of him did.

"Valentine had done a great evil. He has found the Mortal Cup where Clary had hid it. Soon he will find the Mirror. Jace, you and you alone can stop him but it will be at a great price. Your life will be forfeit. I give you a great secret. One that few Shadowhunters know and most take to their grave. The Mortal Mirror is not an actual artifact like the cup and the sword. Instead it is where I came to this world for the original Shadowhunter."

"Lake Lyn is the Mirror?" Jace asked. Raziel nodded.

"I will not come back to you. We have an Angel that we call Sage. This Angel will come to you when you need the Angels. Sage will do one thing for you. It is up to you to decide what that is. Jace, Clary's death was needed. You will know why when the time comes. I am giving you a permanent rune, Jace. It goes along with a rune that will appear on a Downworlder. You won't know who has it until he or she chooses to reveal it to you."

"I don't understand, I..."

"You will prevail, Jace. You will lead the Downworlders and Shadowhunters in their greatest victory."

"How will I find this Downworlder?"

"She will come to you. She will come to you when you need her."

"What is she?"

"You will see."

"That's all he said to me," Jace said looking around the table at everyone there. He held out his hand. There on the back it was a rune that no one had seen before. Jace looked at Simon and saw a look of confusion on his face. "Simon?"

"I have seen something like that. It was in a sketchbook of Clary's. She always told me that it was incomplete. You see there at the edge. She couldn't envision the other part of it. I am guessing that this other Downworlder has the completed part on her hand."

"Simon, are you saying that Clary...she could create new runes?" Alec asked.

"I don't know. When she was younger..." Simon stopped and looked at Jocelyn.

"She was always drawing things when she was a kid. I never thought they were runes. She couldn't have drawn...but I had Magnus stop her from seeing the world as I knew it. She was seeing something else. All those sketches were destroyed by the demons who came after me."

"I know who this person you are after is...she is a Warlock. She is older than me. No one knows when she was born. She always wears fingerless gloves but she was in the fight against Valentine the first time. She was injured. Her glove was ripped. I saw a tattoo on her hand that kind of looks like the one on your hand. She disappeared right after that battle as well. She doesn't look a day over eighteen. Maybe the Clave can find her."

"What's her name?" Luke asked.

"Eliza to those she lets call her that. Otherwise its Elizabeth. She has no last name that I know of."

"She has to be found. We have to find her. Raziel told me that I would forfeit my life for this cause. I also have to find this Angel called Sage. I don't know anything about him or her."

"I've never head of him or her," Alec said. He was wracking his brain for the name. "No blades that I know of have been called that. Are you sure he said 'Sage'?"

"Yes."

The kitchen door slamming opened made everyone at the table jump. Max was standing at the door.

"Valentine has surrounded the city and there is a woman climbing the towers to the wards. The Clave thinks they are about to go down."

"Valentine is at the lake then," Jace said. Everyone at the table was geared for a fight. "He is distracting everyone while he summons Raziel. I have to get to him. Amatis..."

"I have horses. You and Jocelyn go to the lake. We will fight here," Amatis's eyes burned and she drew a blade from her waist. "We will fight!"


	12. Lake Lyn

Jace and Jocelyn arrived at the Lake before Valentine finished the spell that would summon the Angel. Valentine was waiting for them though. The second that Jocelyn jumped off her horse, Jonathan grabbed her and slit her throat. Jace just stared. Standing on the other side of the Lake was a woman who looked exactly like Clary. She was surrounded in white light.

"Yes, your Clary is an Angel. She thinks that she can stop me. I am doing the job of the Angels they will help me. I will use Jocelyn's blood to summon Raziel. I will save the world and you will help me. You will be the first to obtain the power I am going to get for us."

Jonathan surprised Jace and knocked him unconscious.

Jace was flying high. He didn't know where he was until he looked down. He was staring at Lake Lyn but it wasn't the lake that he had just been knocked out at. He watched as Valentine drained the blood from Clary. He saw a version of himself come to help when Valentine tried to use the sword to kill Clary. Clary still hadn't made a sound when Valentine told the other that she was bound by a Rune of Quietude. He heard the conversation between the two until he saw himself killed. Valentine said the rights over him and then went about his duty of summoning the Angel. Jace watched as Clary traced something in the ground as Valentine finished the summoning.

Raziel raised out of the water and Jace heard all the Angel and Valentine said. He knew now what he had to so as he saw Raziel kill Valentine. Jace made sure he knew what the rune Clary had drawn was before he came out of the dream. He knew how to kill Valentine and Jonathan.

Jace woke up and found himself laying beside where Valentine had drawn his runes. Jonathan was standing beside Valentine at the edge of the lake. Jace drew his stele with his bound hands and traced the rune exactly like Clary had. He waited.

 _It has been a thousand years since I was last summoned to this place. Jonathan Shadowhunter called on me then, and begged me to mix my blood with the blood of mortal men in a Cup and create a race of warriors who would rid this earth of demonkind. I did all that he asked and told him I would do no more. Why do you summon me now, Nephilim?_

"A thousand years have passed, Glorious One, but demonkind are still here."

 _What is that to me? A thousand years for an angel pass between one blink of an eye and another._

"The Nephilim you created were a great race of men. For many years they valiantly battled to rid this plane of demon taint. But they have failed due to weakness and corruption in their ranks. I intend to return them to their former glory—"

 _Glory? Glory belongs to God alone._

"The Clave as the first Nephilim created it exists no more. They have allied themselves with Downworlders, the demon-tainted non-humans who infest this world like fleas on the carcass of a rat. It is my intention to cleanse this world, to destroy every Downworlder along with every demon—"

 _Demons do not possess souls. But as for the creatures you speak of, the Children of Moon, Night, Lilith, and Faerie, all are souled. It seems that your rules as to what does and does not constitute a human being are stricter than our own. Do you intend to challenge heaven like that other Morning Star whose name you bear, Shadowhunter?_

"Not to challenge heaven, no, Lord Raziel. To ally myself with heaven—"

 _In a war of your making? We are heaven, Shadowhunter. We do not fight in your mundane battles._

"Lord Raziel. Surely you would not have allowed such a thing as a ritual by which you might be summoned to exist if you did not intend to be summoned. We Nephilim are your children. We need your guidance."

 _Guidance? That hardly seems to be why you brought me here. You seek rather your own renown._

"Renown? I have given everything for this cause. My wife. My children. I have not withheld my sons. I have given everything I have for this—everything."

 _God asked Abraham to sacrifice his son on an altar much like this one, to see who it was that Abraham loved more, Isaac or God. But no one asked you to sacrifice your son, Valentine._

"If I must, I will compel this from you, but I would rather have your willing cooperation."

 _When Jonathan Shadowhunter summoned me, I gave him my assistance because I could see that his dream of a world free of demons was a true one. He imagined a heaven on this earth. But you dream only of your own glory, and you do not love heaven. My brother Ithuriel can attest to that._

"But—"

 _Did you think that I would not know? It is true that the master of the circle you have drawn can compel from me a single action. But you are not that master._

"My lord Raziel—there is no one else—"

 _But there is. There is your son._

Valentine whirled. Jace, lying half-conscious in the sand, his wrists and arms a screaming agony, stared defiantly back. For a moment their eyes met—and he looked at him, really looked at him, and he realized it was the first time him father had ever looked his in the face and seen him. The first and only time.

"Jace," he said. "What have you done?"

Jace stretched out his hand, and with his finger he wrote in the sand at his feet. He didn't draw runes. He drew words: the same words he saw Clary write in that dream.

MENE MENE TEKEL UPHARSIN.

He turned slowly to face the Angel, raising his hands in a gesture of supplication. "My lord Raziel—"

The Angel opened his mouth and spat. Or at least that was how it seemed to Jace—that the Angel spat, and that what came from his mouth was a shooting spark of white fire, like a burning arrow. The arrow flew straight and true across the water and buried itself in Valentine's chest. Or maybe "buried" wasn't the word—it tore through him, like a rock through thin paper, leaving a smoking hole the size of a fist. For a moment Jace, staring up, could look through his father's chest and see the lake and the fiery glow of the Angel beyond. Then the Angel spat again and this time the arrow went through Jonathan.

The moment passed. Like a felled tree, Valentine and Jonathan crashed to the ground and lay still—their mouths open in a silent cry, their blind eyes fixed forever in a last look of incredulous betrayal.


	13. The Start of the End of the War

_That was the justice of heaven. I trust that you are not dismayed._

Jace looked up. The Angel hovered over him, like a tower of white flame, blotting out the sky. His hands were empty; the Mortal Cup and Sword lay by the shore of the lake.

 _You can compel me to one action, Jace Lightwood. What is it that you want?_

Jace opened his mouth. No sound came out.

 _Ah, yes_ , the Angel said, and there was gentleness in his voice now. _The rune_. The many eyes in his wings blinked. Something brushed over him. It was soft, softer than silk or any other cloth, softer than a whisper or the brush of a feather. It was what he imagined clouds might feel like if they had a texture. A faint scent came with the touch—a pleasant scent, heady and sweet.

The pain vanished from his wrists. No longer bound together, his hands fell to her sides. The stinging at the back of his neck was gone too, and the heaviness from his legs. He struggled to his knees. More than anything, he wanted to crawl across the bloody sand toward the place where Jocelyn's body lay, crawl to her see how she was, if she was really dead. But the Angel's voice compelled him; he remained where he was, staring up into his brilliant golden light.

 _The battle outside the city is ending. Morgenstern's hold over his demons vanished with his death. Already some are fleeing; the rest will soon be destroyed but your help is needed. There are Nephilim riding to the shores of this lake at this very moment. You and Eliza will battle and show them how to do it. How it will be for the rest of time. If you have a request, Shadowhunter, speak it now. And remember that I am not a genie. Choose your desire wisely._

"Can you save Clary?" Jace asked looking at the Angel Clary. Raziel shook his head. "Then save Jocelyn. Don't take her away from Luke again.

 _Close your eyes, Jace Lightwood_ , the Angel said.

Jacen opened his eyes when Jocelyn shook him. He sat up. She was in perfect condition.

"You saved me, Jace. Why?"

"Because he couldn't save me," Clary said from behind Jocelyn. Jocelyn whipped around and looked at her daughter. "I can only stay here a little longer. I will be back when the battle is over. I am Sage. Jace you have the rune on your hand, Eliza has her rune. These runes will bond a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder for a battle. They will share powers and help each other. It will be needed to battle the demons left outside the city. The Shadowhunter needs to be the one to mark his or hers partner. Now hurry. Get on your horses and hurry. Go. Time is of the essence. Death is coming for those he wants. He will get many if you don't hurry."

Jace quickly got to his feet and went to the horses. Clary must have stopped them from running away. As the other Shadowhunters got close, Jace and Jocelyn mounted their horses.

"We have to get back to the battle."

"Lucian has brought Werewolves to the battle. They fight alongside us. The Fay have come on their own, they are fighting, the one said, because they owe it to the Daughter of Valentine. Warlocks come at the bidding of Magnus Bane," one of the Shadowhunters said as Jace and Jocelyn came abreast with them as they turned back to the city.

"What of the vampires?"

"It is daylight but I was told that if it rages until night, then they will join us."

"As it should be," Jace said. As they neared the city, Jace could smell the blood on the air. It was not yet dark but it was nearing dark. Jace wanted the Vampires to join the fight.

Jace and Jocelyn showed the Shadowhunters that they could find what they needed to do. Jocelyn bonded with Luke, Alec with Magnus, Izzy with Simon, Robert Lightwood with Maia, and Maryse Lightwood with Maelora. Other Shadowhunters bound themselves to other Downworlder as the battle got more fierce. As Jace fought he looked for a woman who was fighting without a partner.


	14. Warlock Eliza

Jace had yet to meet his partner. Eliza was on the battlefield somewhere. She was fighting and he could feel it. He just couldn't find her. The Vampires had joined the battle and were wreaking havoc. Simon had waited inside the guardhouse at the edge of the city until he could join Izzy in battle.

Finally, when dawn came, the battle was over. The field filled with blood. All the demons who had not fled had been sent back to their home dimensions. Only a handful of Shadowhunters had died. The same for the Downworlders. As the battle ended, the runes faded on all hands but Jace's and Eliza's.

"Have you found your partner?" Magnus asked as he healed the few wounds on Alec. Jace shook his head. "I think I know why Raziel could not bring Clary back."

"Why?" Jace asked. His heart ached.

"Because Clary's soul was split in two. One part became the Angel. The other...stayed here in this world."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked as he turned to look at Magnus.

"He means that I took that soul," a female voice said behind them. All three male heads spun around. Standing in front of them was a red headed teenager. She was tall and built for battle. She work a cloak with the hood pulled off her face and a pair of gloves.

"Eliza," Magnus said. Jace and Alec looked at her in shock. It was Clary. She raised a hand and peeled the glove off of it. On that hand was the partner rune to the one on Jace.

"Who are you?" Jace asked.

"My lineage can be traced back for a very long time. My birth name was Elizabeth Morgenstern. My parents were the first to have that name. I was one of the first Warlocks to be born. You don't know what it was like to be minding my own business in Australia when an Angel appeared before me. Raziel told me that my birthright had come about. I was to help defeat the one who carried my name. I told the Clave long ago that Valentine was not dead. I was here in Europe when Clary died. I met her, in her Angel form. She looked exactly like me. Even in mind we are very close. That was when she gave me part of her soul. I can do what she did. I can create runes. Runes that will be needed to destroy demonkind once and for all."

"You are Clary?" Jace asked. Eliza nodded. A bright light stopped all talking as Sage appeared before them.

"Jace, you have done all that the Angels have asked of you. We are happy. This new world will destroy demonkind, one day. It will be a long and hard battle. Shadowhunters will always be needed though. Demonkind will always find a way to Earth. But they will not rule Earth like they do now. I know that you love me but this woman is me. The same DNA and all the things that you love of me. Those she had before I was even born. The other things like my memories, I have given her. I needed to die, Jace. Otherwise, you would have never gone to the lake. That is the difference between our world and the other I have seen. In that world, Max died. Too young to have died. I was too young as well but I became Nephilim. You will become Nephilim one day due to what Valentine did to you. Then you will be with me. But until that day I ask of you, be happy with Eliza. She has had nothing in her life but her magic. The four of you will do much in your lives."

"Clary, I am sorry for not liking you," Alec said. Clary smiled at him. She reached out and cupped Alec's cheek.

"You have nothing to forgive. Alec, be happy with Magnus. Treasure your family. I have to go now. I don't know if I will ever see you again but I hope I will. Before I go though, Jace, what is your one wish?"

"I want to love forever and I wanted Alec to as well," Jace whispered to the Angel standing in front of him. He didn't know where the phrase came from but he knew that it was the right one as a bright light over took them all.


	15. The Other Generations

Jace and Eliza Lightwood stood at the children in front of them. The New York Institute was now a school. Jace, Eliza, Alec, & Magnus all taught at the school. There were children from all races there. Shadowhunters, Werewolves, Faeries, Vampires, and Warlocks, each learning to live together and form bonds that protected the whole of the world. There were two other schools in the world that were started and remained like their school. One in Beijing and the other in Idris. Each run by the great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandchildren of those who fought in the final battle against Valentine. That battle united the hidden world like no other thing ever had, including the Accords.

The Accords had not been signed in over two hundred years. Each race lived in harmony with others with very few flare ups. There were still squabbles within the races but each was dealt with by the Conclave. On the Conclave sat a member from each races. Their decisions were final and fair.

Every Shadowhunter that came of age, chose a Downworlder partner that they were bonded with and was their fighting partner. There were some that it took a while to find someone with which to bond but it happened eventually. That was why the New York School was created. Shadowhunters were raised with others and generally found someone to bond with at a early age. Vampires being the only ones with which there wasn't any really 'young' children so they helped keep an eye on the school and run things at night. Some of them were chosen but most were content to just help when help was needed.

Simon stopped by often to visit but spent long months gone on trips. He was researching many things during his wanderings. Helped find threats before they became threats. He was happy with his existence. He felt that somehow he was not meant to be around others. Much like Cain.

Jace and Alec would live as long as Eliza and Magnus would live and vice versa. Jace knew that his life could have ended up worse. The Angels told him that his life would be forfeit but in a way it was. After that battle, Jace had no love of fighting like he used to. His life was forfeit to the fight. He was now only good for teaching.

The Angels didn't want the world to forget why there was a giant statue standing in the middle of Alicante. It was of Raziel, Valentine, and Jace. Raziel's mouth was still open and Valentine had the arrow through his body. Jace was lying, bound by Valentine and the words were on the ground.

MENE MENE TEKEL UPHARSIN.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that well this isn't the ending that you all would have liked. It didn't start out this way but there still had to be a sacrifice and when it got to where I had to kill off someone, Clary was the only one that would fit. Then I had the thought...what if there was someone out there that was like Clary but not Clary. If you have any questions just email me. I will answer, I promise, unless you are mean.
> 
> Becca


End file.
